Inuyasha and the Haunted house
by RavenAveira
Summary: Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, Miroko and Shippo, this story is in Kagome's time, the Inuyasha gang are all bored with nothing to do untill they hear about a haunted house, and you know Inuyasha is the first to jump on anything dangerous, but what they dont know is this adventure might be they're last...
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 - Story of the house**

"Im bored" Kagome said.

"Well you wouldnt be bored if you did somthing" Inuyasha replied.

"If I could do somthing dont you think i'd do it!" Kagome yelled.

"feh, whatever" Inuyasha huffed crossing his arms.

"Now now you two, this is no time to be fighting" Miroku intervened.

"Hmph, tell that to him" Kagome pouted, crossing her arms too.

"Ok well I have an idea about what we can do" Sango spoke.

"What is it Sango?" Shippo asked.

"Well its a rumor about an old house not too far from here, there was a family, a mother, father and a little girl. One day the little girl was playing in the basement and saw somthing writen on the wall, she read it and then somthing came out of it and pulled her in. No one ever knew what happened to her, its said her spirit still lingers there and has scared off her parents, the police and all who go near it." Sango told.

"Well why didnt u say that? lets go!" Inuyasha said jumping up from his seat.

"Inuyasha I dont know... maybe we shouldnt" Kagome said worriedly.

"What? you said you were bored, and it beats sitting around here doing nothing" Inuyasha said turning his back to leave.

"Well...ok" Kagome said in defeat.

"You mean guys are actually going?" Sango questioned.

"Yes" they both replied.

"Well I guess you can count me in" Sango got up.

"Yeah me too" Miroku also agreed.

"Me three" Shippo lastly agreed.

"Ok, I guess we're off" They all nod and leave to find the house.

This is an old story I wrote yeeeeeeears ago and never finished, I recently just went down memory lane on some of my old stories on and saw this, it looked pretty good and just needed a lil touch up and tada, hope you guys enjoy I will be posting back to back chapters [which is only 3] after that I'll have to think up where to continue it lol, so for now hope you guys enjoy this short very old story that isnt all that good but hey im not a writer anyway, later.

**Chapter 2**

**Chapter 3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 - The haunted house**

They all head out to the mansion and arrive about 30 minutes after they left.

"Wow" Kagome said in awe.

"Hey Sango, I thought you said it was a house" Inuyasha said irratantly.

"Well I told you it was a rumor" Sango replied

"Grrrr get your facts straight before you send people on a wild goose chase!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Its not my fault!"

"Yes it is!"

"Inuyasha, Sango, calm down. Are we gonna fight or are we gonna see inside the mansion" Miroku sighed.

"Dont blame me hes the jerk" Sango folded her arms and pouted.

"Feh" Inuyasha folded his arms and looked away.

"Inuyasha grow up will ya" Shippo mocked, earning him a lump on the head from Inuyasha and started crying.

"Inuyasha! SIT!"

Inuyasha fell flat on his face as the others went inside the mansion.

"Hey! you cant just leave me out here!" Inuyasha struggled to his feet and ran after them.

_***Inside***_

"Some friends"

"Stop whining" Shippo said sarcasticly.

Inuyasha and the others were walking through the halls when they heard a strange sound echoing down the corridor.

_**hhhhhaaaaaaaa...**_

"What was that!?" Kagome paused.

"I dont know" Sango replied.

"It was probably a stray cat or something, dont get so worked up" Inuyasha explained unphased by any of the noises.

"Fine" the girls surrendered.

Inuyasha and the others started walking again and went upstairs. They came accross three rooms by the end of the hall. Kagome got a strange chill from one of the rooms but felt compelled to open it.

"Phew... just a ordanairy room" Kagome placed a hand on her chest and sighed in relief.

Miroku, Sango and Shippos eyes widened as they saw huge red eyes behind Kagome.

Inuyasha turned around to see what they were looking at. He had no time to think and was about to draw Tetsaiga when a eerie voice began to speak.

_**"I wouldnt do that, this girls life is in my hands"**_

The light from Kagome's eye's went dull and slowly began to collapse. She is caught and now floating mid air by something, or 'some ONE'. Inuyasha removed his hand from his sword.

"Give her back!" he growled clentching his fist.

_**"Sorry but this girl is my ticket to getting out of here. Later"**_

Kagome was disapearing. Miroku, Sango and Shippo were frozen in fear untill Kagome completely vanished. You can hear it's wicked laugh echoing down through the mansion. Making Inuyasha that much more furious.

"We have to get Kagome back!"

Inuyasha looked at Sango and the others.

"I'll look downstairs" Miroku volunteered.

"I'll look in the basement" Sango followed.

"I guess I'll check these rooms" Inuyasha agreed last, eyes blazing with determination to find Kagome from where whatever 'madness' took her.

"I guess I'll go with Inuyasha"Shippo hoped onto his shoulder as they all split up to find Kagome.

"Kagome! Kagome!" Miroku called with no reply, then he heard somthing from the door he was passing by

"Hello? Kagome is that you?" Miroku questioned reaching to open the door.

_**"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!"**_

Miroku was grabbed by a hand of nothing but darkness and was being forced inside. Miroku struggled to get free from what ever demon grabbed hold of him and tried to yell but was stoped as soon as he opened his mouth. Another hand swiftly came out of the shadows and grabbed him by the neck. The sound of bones cracking was the last thing to be heard before the door slamed shut.

"Shippo did you hear somthing?" Inuyasha's ears twitched as he asked.

"No I didnt hear anything" Shippo glanced at him confused.

"Hmm... maybe its nothing, lets keep moving" Inuyasha brushed it off, he is too worried about Kagome to question what it was he heard.

"Wow, this is huge" Sango thought to herself, roaming the dim candel lit basement, she too one of the hanging candel lanterns and looked at her surroundings for Kagome.

She saw somthing round on the floor and picked it up, blowing the dust off "Oh, a ball. It hasnt been played with for years"

Sango looked over at the wall and saw some strange writing.

"I wander wat it says" she said walking over to read it.

_**'The gate to darkness will be open soon, I will be freed from my slumber and feed on all of the living, who ever dares to read this spell shall be the first...'**_

Sango got chills up her spine and thought about leaveing.

"Calm down... theres no way that could happen"Sango thought to herself as she read the spell.

_**"Hear me now, I ask that you let my body be consumed by the negative feelings of my heart, free me from this world and help me join the darkness, I give you my mind body and soul, take control"**_

Sango's body froze as to what it was she just read. The room turned dark and she started to feel anger and hatred towards Miroku and Inuyasha, her eyes turned lifeless and her mind went blank. Two arms came out from the wall and grabed Sango by her arms, and slowly pulled her in.

"Shippo do you sense that?" Inuyasha looked back worried.

"Yes I did, what do you think it is?" Shippo looked side to side frightend.

"I dont know, but it aint good" Inuyasha turned around and was about to leave the room but the door shut and a wierd light stood infont of them. Inuyasha reached for tetsaiga.

"Stop, I am not your enemy" the mysterious light spoke.

"Then who the hell are you?" Inuyasha asked confused.

"I am Emilia, I have been traped here for over 10 years, you must leave now or you will never make it out alive" Emilia warned softly.

"No chance, somthing kidnapped Kagome and im not leaving till I get her back!" Inuyasha refused swinging his hand in protest.

"It's too late for your friends, Kangi is gonna open the gate to darkness and no one can defeat him. Your friends are either dead or are being used as puppets, im stuck here because he sealed me here. He tortures me and never leaves me alone, how I wish I could leave... but I cant! there's no use. Go! leave now and dont ever return!" Emilia pleaded desperately.

"Im not leaving without Kagome and the others" Inuyasha rejected once again.

"This Kagome... your very fond of her arent you? you must really love her..."

"Kangi, he wasnt always evil. He was a tortured soul. Bullied, alone, felt nobody loved him. He ran far out into a cave behind the graveyard. He was so full of anger and sadness. He saw a black chaos star pendant, and picked it up. He turned it around and saw somthing was written on it. "

_**"If you desire power to make someone pay, use these items and follow my instructions. Then repeat after me and you will have all you need"**_

"There layed a knife, two black candels, one red candel, a paper, and salt..."

_**"Make a medium-sized pentagram with the salt, sprinkling it out on the ground. Put the three candles around the pentagram in a triangle. Place the paper with the names of your enemy in the center of the pentagram and triangle. Take your knife and use it to slice open your hand, it takes blood to get blood. And then let your blood drip down onto the item in the middle of the pentagram. Now Chant..."**_

"He did as he was told. And then chanted the spell..."

_**"Powers of vengeance, come to me. Cover me and help me destroy my enemy. Take them and take from them what they owe. Let my fury and my wrath show. Take my blood as an offering and do to them the harm that was done to me!"**_

"He continued to follow as he was instructed..."

_**"Light each one of the candles starting with the red and then moving clockwise around until you light the last black. Then, take the red candle and, in the order that you lit them in, touch each of the flames to the paper, setting it on fire. Put out each candle's flame with your blood. Now, let the paper burn until it is nothing but ashes and the flames put themselves out."**_

"He followed everything it told him...and as it promised, it gave him the power to get revenge on the people that wronged him...but nothings free"

"It changed him, he became obsessed with power and became consumed by his hatred going further and further with his revenge untill ultimately...he lost himself, taken over by darkness."

"Now he tortures me. I wanted to be friends with Kangi but I was a coward...I was scared to help him when he was being bullied...I finally got up the courage to talk to him. But then...they started bullying me too"

_"Hey look! looks like the freaks found a friend"_

_Kangi just looked at them, not speaking a word_

_"She must be as weird as him, as if one freak wasnt enough now we have two"_

_"Leave him alone! he's not bothering anyone!" _

_I was usually too afraid to speak up, but for some reason, at that moment. I had courage._

_"Shut up blondie, freaks shouldnt talk back"_

_"I wont! you guys are just a bunch of bullys! your the real freaks not us!"_

_I wanted to protect Kangi, I wanted them stop tormenting him. But I ended up making things worse..._

_"What!?"_

_Kangi pushed me behind him, never speaking a word._

_"Looks like your 'friend' doesnt know when to keep their mouth shut!"_

_They backed us close to an abandoned shed we had been standing infront of, and shoved us inside. Locking us in._

_"Freaks should be kept in a cage when they dont know how to behave"_

_"Let us out! you cant do this!"_

_I banged on the door, but to no avail..._

_"I think we just did"_

_He leaned againest the door._

_"You cant keep us here! our parents will come looking for us! we'll tell them you did this!"_

_I threatened them, but it didnt phase them._

_"Yeah, thats if they even bother looking for you. Even if they did, you have no proof it was us. Your word against ours"_

_They laughed at us, but they were right...in more ways then one._

_"Please let us out! this isnt fair! we've done nothing wrong!"_

_I pleaded but they didnt seem to care at all...infact..._

_"You exist"_

_He moved from the door and began to leave..._

_"Wait, your going to leave them there?"_

_"Yeah, got a problem with that?"_

_"Well yeah...they'll starve, they could die"_

_"Relax, you heard blondie their parents will find them. Even if they dont who cares, not our problem anymore"_

_I didnt hear anymore protests, I could hear their footsteps getting further and further...untill eventually, none at all._

_Kangi kept quiet the whole time, he didnt even try to break down the door, I was the only one trying..._

_"Kangi why didnt you say anything! why arent you doing anything! why'd you let them get away with this!?"_

_I yelled at him when I shouldnt have...he didnt ask for this...he's used to taking this everyday and nobodys ever helped him before. He didnt mean for me to get involved...I shouldnt have yelled at him, especially when..._

_"What are you doing?"_

_Kangi had went to the back of the shed and started moving away objects that were infront of a workplace and motioned me to come over._

_I went over to him and he pointed to a small window just above the workplace. I climbed ontop of it but I was too short to reach the window._

_"I cant reach it..."_

_Kangi climbed onto the desk and gave me a boost, I was able to reach and climb out the window. But just as I reached the window, the desk below us gave away and Kangi fell._

_"Kangi!"_

_I hurriedly climbed to the other side and landed safely. I ran around to the front of the shed and tried to move the board from blocking the door. But it was too heavy...I couldnt move it on my own._

_"Kangi! Kangi! are you ok!? say something! I cant get it open!"_

_I called out to him, but got no response. I called out for help but it was after sunset, there was no one around..._

_"Kangi! Im going to find help! I'll be back! I promise!"_

_I ran home as fast as I could, my parents didnt believe me at first but they eventually took me seriously and came with me to the shed. But where we got there...he was gone._


End file.
